1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a stabilizing system for stabilizing a printed circuit board in a receiving slot of a card edge connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,372 discloses an adjusting system for very close tolerances in a card edge connector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,311 discloses a connector for a flexible cable with a slider fitted into the housing to wedge the flexible cable into contact with electrical contacts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,725 discloses various types of biased card edge connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,435 discloses a card edge connector with a cover that is moved down by a printed circuit board. U.S. Pat. 4,756,694 discloses an angled card edge connector.